


Drinking You In

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole loves this karma, Waveely can’t keep her eyes to herself, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: @nicolehauqut on twitter asked me to write Waverly and Nicole in their outfits from 304 and the both of them lusting over how the other looked in those god damn clothes. With a very happy ending.





	Drinking You In

Waverly loved her clothes a lot, she owned quite a few and knew how to mix them all to make different outfits. She used to like her Shorty’s shirt however she usually found it boring to not be able to mix it up much. 

Then there was Nicole who insisted she was ok with her Uniform, happy to where the same style. Waverly had laughed and called her out. Since she’d known her Nicole had changed that uniform three times, Ndley was in the same uniform style as 20 years ago.

 

But Waverly didn’t care, god she loved seeing her girl in uniform. She didn’t get to see Nicole in it much, after long days of work Nicole would come home and swiftly change out of her uniform then curl up with Waverly.  She loved the glimpses she got of Nicole getting ready in the oring, appreciating her favorite colour on her girlfriend, chuckling as she noticed the unifor violation in the top two buttons. 

 

But today they were in the station … Nicole walking around in that fitted blue button up, utility belt hanging on those perfect hips, Black pants covering her perfectly toned legs, heavy boots tied onto her feet.

 

It wasn’t fair. 

 

Sure it was a great new uniform that Nicole could add a tie too when she needed… but honestly Waverly hated it. She hated how she couldn’t keep her eyes away from her girlfriend, that everytime Nicole walked past Waverly forgot whatever she was doing. 

After about one week Nicole had figured out what Waverly got all hot under the collar when she was in her new uniform around the office. Nicole was nice and a kind person. But if she’s truthful she leans over desks or stands with her hands on her belt like she knew waverly liked. She wasn’t being mean she was just teasing, and well it was Karma. 

Waverly was forever wearing short skirts and those crop tops around the office. So now Nicole was stood there leaning on the back of Jeremy’s chair, ass pushed out way further than it needed to be. Smirking at the fact Waverly refuses to even acknowledge her in the room. 

“... what do you think?” Jeremy had spoken looking towards Waverly. “Waves?” Nicole smirks getting her girlfriends attention. Waverly’s eyes snap up, cheeks turning crimson “yeah” the days sheepish. Her attention had completely be lost, eyes glued on the redheads ass. Damn it. 

“I asked if you think this looks off to you” Jeremy asked again. Waverly walks closer, stepping in front if Nicole as the redhead steps back allowing Waverly to look at the screen. Waverly purposely bends down, ass brushing within centimeters of Nicole’s hips. “Yeah something should be there” she say’s answering him. 

Nicole leans forward. One hand bracing the back of Jeremy’s chair the other pointing at the screen. “About here” She says moving so her hip and belt brushing against Waverly’s. Heaving the younger woman take a deeper breath in then move away made her smirk. 

They were at work and all Wavelry wanted to do was replace her eyes on Nicole’s ass with her hands. Gods that uniform was going to be the death of her. At that moment she’s pretty sure nciole knows it’s driving her crazy. God damn her girlfriend 

Every outfit waverly wore seemed to hug her figure perfectly, and never quite fit. Every time she reached up skin was almost always on show. Sometimes it drove Nicole crazy. 

She didn’t objectify her girlfriend, but god could she appreciate the way she looked. 

 

 

Later that night Nicole was kind of dreading going home, Waverly had been in a mood for the past three house and Nicole knew it was something to do with her. 

Walking through the door and depositing her coat on the cook she sees Waverly stood there arms crossed. Before she could even speak Waverly was talking. “I don’t like your new uniform”.

Nicole frowns looking down, she though she look ok in this one. Uniforms always fit weird and made her self conscious.

“It shouldn’t be like that. I mean why does it fit perfectly. I know people look good in uniforms. You did in all your others but this , this isn’t fair. Seeing you waltzing around in this, god I can’t even concentrate… so I don’t like it. You look too good and now Nonna keeps seeing me checking out your ass. God Nicole your ass in those” Waverly licks her lips subconsciously. 

Nicole smiles. She was so worried about Waverly hating it, about how she looked. But it turns out Waverly only hates it because it turns her on. Nicole smirks wide. 

“If we are being honest, I hate all your clothes. The tiny skirts and the crop tops. The tight jeans.” Now it’s Waverly’s then to from. “Every damn time you walk past my desk my eyes are glued on you, on the shape of your ass or the sight of those damn washboard abs.” 

Nicole had strayed to step forward now, closing the distance between them. “Miss Earp dressing like that is a crime. As an officer of the law I believe there has to be a punishment” Nicole stops short of her, within reaching distance, looking into Waverly’s eyes waiting for her to respond. 

“I’d hate to be punished… maybe there is something else I could do officer” Waverly smirks hands resting on Nicole’s utility belt.

“Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?” Nicole smirks walking forward causing Waverly to walks back. “You are more dangerous than I thought” Waverly’s back hits the wall, then Nicole’s hands are on her hips and spinning her around. “I’m going to have to search you” Nicole whispers into her ear. 

But her hands stay on the girls hips, waiting for a response that this was ok. “You’re just doing your job officer” Nicole smirks at that. 

Nicole follows normal procedure, but  slower, adding pressure in certain places. Then procedure goes out the window as her hands slide over Waverly’s ass, gripping lightly. Smirking at the whimper that escapes her girlfriends lips. 

 

It wasn’t long before Nicole had a half naked Waverly and was dragging her towards the bedroom. Locking the door as she continued their little game. 

 

Laying there completely spent and slightly sweaty Waverly smirks at Nicole “I really do love seeing you in uniform… taking it off you is even better”. Nicole can’t help but laugh at the words, kissing Waverly’s shoulder as her hand continues to gently move over the brunettes back. 

 

 

Seeing Waverly walk down into the kitchen in nothing but Nicole’s blue shirt, only three buttons done up, Nicole knew exactly why Waverly didn’t like her uniform. 

Making sure Waverly forgot everything but Nicole name right there on the kitchen counter, she made sure to order a mother shirt, one especially for Waverly in mornings like this. 


End file.
